The Twinkling Garden Cafe Girls
The Twinkling Garden Cafe Girls are an OC group created by Sarah West. Description The group consists of five girls who work at a cafe called The Twinkling Garden. Each girl has a special position in her job at the cafe that will help her succeed in making money and improving her skills. Members *Gail Bloom - pink girl *Elizabeth Shaw - yellow girl *Helen Lynch - green girl *Lucy Miller - blue girl *Penelope Paulsen - purple girl Personalties Gail Gail is peaceful, caring, and bold. Her patience and determination help her to get things done and to form lasting relationships with people that may think very different than her. She wants to see positive relationships among people and as little violence as possible. She doesn't like forcing others to do something against their will. She constantly seeks fun, in solitude or with some good friends. Her friends say that because she's so outspoken and daring, some people might find her unapproachable, but once they get to know her, they’ll see that she has a lot to offer. She is a barista. Elizabeth Elizabeth is an outgoing and spunky girl. Although she claims to hate show-offs, she never looks at the fact that she can sometimes be a bit of a show-off herself. She likes to sit back and waste her time doing whatever she wants to do, though surprisingly, she is very athletic and great at sports. People seem to think that Elizabeth is shallow and ditzy, when in actuality, she is a very caring person with a heart big enough to fit the world in. She is great when it comes to keeping others in high spirits, and loves to make her friends laugh and just be happy. She is a cashier. Helen Helen is friendly, brave, and sweet. She is a social butterfly and loves to make new friends. She can be a bit of a ditz by nature, but can be serious when she needs to be. Even though her life doesn't offer much, she is happy with the things that she already has. She always stands up for what she believes in, and doesn't go out of her way to change things. She is a baker. Lucy Lucy is cheerful, brave, stubborn, and hates boredom. She lives by her own rules, and there is nothing that can stop her. She loves adventures and freedom, and she is the kind of person that can't stay in one place for more than one minute. Lucy might seem a little narcissistic, and she loves receiving compliments, but she is a great friend that anyone can count on. She is a server. Penelope Penelope is hardworking, friendly, and optimistic. She is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She also has a slight sarcastic side to her. Her patience and empathy are what makes her so easy to get along with. When she is put through a difficult situation, she quickly bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. She wants to be independent in life. Penelope is rather intelligent and clever. She never yells at people and is very sweet, even when someone is very rude and bossy to her. She doesn't like it when others are mistreated. She depends on her friends to keep her spirits up. Penelope always stands up for what's right. She is a dish washer. Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 2.27.11 PM.png|Gail Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 2.27.34 PM.png|Elizabeth Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 2.28.29 PM.png|Helen Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 2.29.08 PM.png|Lucy Screen Shot 2019-07-21 at 2.29.27 PM.png|Penelope Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Groups Category:Sarah West's OCs